The present invention relates to a method for producing a V-belt.
A so-called wrapped V-belt is comprised of a belt body made of rubber and having a trapezoidal cross section with a cord buried therein, and canvas which covers the entire circumference of the belt body. Such a wrapped V-belt is produced on a one-on-one basis by covering, and shaping, the uncrosslinked belt body with the canvas, and crosslinking the thus obtained product (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-031407 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-125725).